Nadia did 53 more squats than Ishaan at night. Nadia did 60 squats. How many squats did Ishaan do?
Explanation: Nadia did 60 squats, and Ishaan did 53 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $60 - 53$ squats. She did $60 - 53 = 7$ squats.